That Pesky Green Monster
by VigilantifiedMind
Summary: Everything is great with Kai and Jinora. Until a new you airbender shows up and brings with him a little green monster. A oneshot about jealousy. Kai x Jinora. Fluff.


Kai's back ached as Jinora knocked him down once again. He was way ahead of every other airbender at the temple, but he could never come close to beating Jinora. She was practically a master.

Jinora walked over to help him up. She extended her hand and Kai gladly accepted her help.

"I still think you're cheating," Kai said has he brushed dirt of his butt.

"I told you," Jinora simply replied. "I've been training for a long time. And you've only been training for a little bit but you already pose a challenge for me sometimes."

"What? Only sometimes?" Kai protested. "I'm a challenge all the time admit it!"

"You're only a challenge when I'm feeling sleepy," Jinora confessed.

Kai wasn't really hurt from that but that didn't mean he couldn't tease her. "I am truly offended."

"No need to be you're progressing rapidly," Jinora stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm gonna get you this time," Kai challenged.

"We'll see about that," Jinora said along with her cute giggle that Kai adored.

The young airbenders assumed their bending stances. Kai struck first. Jinora was ready to defend herself until her eye caught notice of the bison flying above with new recruits.

"Hey look there's more recruits!" Jinora hyped. Kai watched as she was knocked off her feet from his blow.

"Ha! I got you!"

"That's no fair!" Jinora protested. "I got distracted."

"And whose fault is that?" Kai teased. He grabbed her hand helped her up. But he kept his hand on hers, purposely lingering. She blushed and looked at him shyly. Kai felt is own face heating up but he didn't care.

"We should, uh, go see the new recruits." Jinora stuttered.

"Lets go then," Kai smiled. He let go of her and fetched their gliders. They flew across to where the new recruits had just arrived. Tenzin was telling them about all the intensive training they would receive and how much fun it would be.

"Ah here is my daughter Jinora," Tenzin said as they landed. "She is very advanced so if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask her."

Kai looked over the new recruits. Every batch of new recruits looked the same. All scared yet very eager adults. Someone hidden in the back caught his eye. The boy was just a kid compared to all the adults. He looked about the same age as Kai, maybe older. He had short black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. Chances are he came from the fire nation.

"Now you may feel free to roam around the temple and make yourselves comfortable," Tenzin announced. He flew away on Oogi to let the new airbenders do as they please.

The boy came over to Kai and Jinora. "Hi!" He beamed. "I'm Aito."

"I'm Jinora," She replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aito extended his hand and Jinora accepted it. He brought Jinora's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Jinora immediately blushed.

Jinora had never blushed because of anyone except Kai. Kai could practically feel steam coming out of his ears as this newby decided to make a move on his girl.

"And I'm Kai," He interrupted. Aito broke his gaze on Jinora.

"It's nice to meet you, Kai," Aito said. Kai glared at Aito's hand which was still clinging onto Jinora's hand. Kai grabbed Jinora's hand from Aito and interlocked her fingers with his own.

"Likewise," Kai said ever so bitterly.

"So Jinora," Aito turned to her again. "I've received absolutely no training for airbending. And I would love it if you gave me my first bit of bending advice." Kai couldn't help but get pissed. Sure the guy wanted to learn airbending but there is plenty of other airbenders to help him.

"I would be happy too!" Jinora replied. "Do you mind if Kai comes? He's one of the best here and I'm sure he could help you as well." Kai couldn't help but smile. No matter how much this guy flirted with Jinora there's no way she'll like him. Hopefully.

"Yeah I guess that's ok," Aito glared at Kai. Kai shrugged smugly.

"KAAAAIIIII!" A scream came from above. Kai's heart stopped. It was Tenzin.

"Uh oh," Kai muttered.

Jinora looked at Kai. "Do you think he's discovered the lemur incident?"

"Let's just pray its something else," Kai hoped.

"KAI GO CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE!" Tenzin commanded.

"Looks like he found it," Kai sighed.

"I told you not to trace your name in it!" Jinora giggled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kai tried not to smile, but its hard not to when he's around Jinora.

"What a shame," Aito smiled. "You won't be able to join us for airbending practice."

Kai glared at Aito's smug little face. He opened his glider and without breaking his stare, and flew off.

"See you later, Kai!" Jinora called to him as he flew to another balcony on the temple, where the lemur incident happened.

The lemur incident all happened so fast, but basically it ended with just a lot of lemur poop on the balcony. That's all anybody needs to know.

Kai touched down on one of the few clean spots. Tenzin had already left him a broom to sweep it up.

"Well this is gross," He muttered to himself. Reluctantly he picked up the broom and started sweeping. It wasn't long before he started gagging.

The worst part of it all was his view. He had a perfect view of Jinora helping Aito. Kai didn't like that guy. Not just because he was flirting with Jinora. But it was still mostly that.

He watched Jinora show him a basic exercise. Aito did what she showed him, just not nearly as good. Kai could tell from a distance that Aito was an all right airbender. Not nearly as good as him or Jinora, but he wasn't awful.

Kai's heart dropped as he watched Jinora laugh at something Aito said. Kai was now gagging at more than one thing.

It went on like this for nearly an hour. Kai swept up lemur droppings while he watched Jinora fall for some other guy.

Kai's back was aching for the second time that day. But this time he wasn't the least bit happy. By the time he swept up the last bit it was starting to get dark out.

Quickly he grabbed his glider and flew back to the main spot. When Kai got back Jinora and Aito had wondered off somewhere. Determined to keep an eye on them, Kai began searching for them.

Quietly he crept around each corner of the temple. It took him a total of three minutes to find them. They were sitting on a balcony edge, talking. Kai spied on them from around the corner.

"Thanks again for helping me today," Aito sweetly smiled. "It's my first day and I've already learned so much."

"It was my pleasure," Jinora replied. Kai couldn't tell of she was naïve and just being nice, or if she meant to flirt with him.

Suddenly Aito pulled Jinora in for a hug. "You know, you're really cute."

"Uh thanks?" Jinora replied.

The ball of anger inside Kai suddenly exploded like a super nova. The newfound and uncontrollable rage came pouring out the seams. It took every last bit of will power not to scream.

Aito and Jinora pulled apart. "Whats wrong?" Aito asked her. "There isn't anything going on between you and Kai is there?"

"Well uh-" Jinora hesitated. That's all Kai needed to hear. All that jealous anger inside of him turned to sadness. Jinora was going to dump him for Aito, who has been at the air temple for a total of two hours.

Kai turned around and moped in the other direction. It seemed like the anger and sadness had combined into one mutant emotion and was now surging through his blood stream.

He stared at the ground while he walked, ashamed to look up. Against his will a tear streamed down his cheek. He picked up speed as more tears came. He started going faster and fast until BAM! He ran into something big. The collision knocked Kai on his butt. He looked up and saw Tenzin.

"Woah!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Tenzin," Kai apologized.

"It's alright," Tenzin assured Kai. "Just watch where you're going next time. Wait, are you crying? What the matter?" Kai wiped away his tears.

"It's nothing really," Kai lied.

"Oh come one, Kai, no one cries about nothing," Tenzin protested. "I'm your airbending master, you can tell me anything."

"Well you're not gonna like what I'm gonna say," Kai muttered.

"Then why don't you tell me and we'll find out," Tenzin smiled.

"Well, uh, you know that new airbender Aito? He's stealing Jinora away from me," It hurt Kai to admit the reality of it out loud. But it may have hurt Tenzin more.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "JINORAAAAAAAA!"

Kai quickly ran away before Tenzin decided to strangle the nearest person to him. He ran all the way back to his bed, climbed in, and tried to forget about the whole day.

When Kai woke up the next morning he had a moment of complete ignorant bliss. He stretched while thinking of all the fun he would have with Jinora that day and then-

Then he remembered.

Reluctantly, Kai got up. He droned through the first few training sessions with Tenzin. Kai hoped that Tenzin had training planned for the whole day so he wouldn't have to face Jinora.

Tenzin was about to demonstrate the next exercise when an air acolyte came and whispered something in his ear.

"It appears there has been an incident in the kitchen and Pema needs my help," Tenzin explained. "Jinora take over."

Just Kai's luck.

Tenzin rushed away and Jinora walked up to the front. Kai saw Aito wave at Jinora, causing Kai to roll his eyes so much they might as well have rolled out of his head.

"I'm going to show you guys a simple defensive move," Jinora explained. "I'm going to need some help. Kai will you come up here?" Kai's stomach dropped. He didn't think he would be so nervous to hear her say his name. She wouldn't dump him in front of all these people, would she?

Kai scooted up to the front and stood opposite of Jinora. "Kai, it's no secret you're one of the best. I'm going to need you to strike at me one really big time. Got it?" Jinora asked. Kai nodded.

Half-heartedly he sent a gush of wind at her. Jinora avoided it with great ease.

"Ha!" Aito laughed. "I'm new here and I'm having a really difficult time believing he's the best here. Anyone one of us could do better than that."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE-" Kai stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, stop," Jinora ordered. "He's right though, that wasn't very good. You're way better than that."

"Better?" Kai felt challenged. "You wanna see _better__**?!**_I'LL SHOW YOU BETTER!"

Kai began hitting Jinora with everything he had in him. Which was a lot. He released every bit of anger and frustration he had from last night. Again and again and again. He send a wave of nonstop attacks at Jinora.

"IS. THIS. BETTER." Kai breathed heavily as he kept hitting her. She avoided them easily at first but then it was too much. Eventually one hit her square in the chest, breaking her stance. The next wave of air swept under her feet and knocked her to the ground.

"Woah, Kai! STOP!" Aito tried to grab him. But the anger wasn't out of his system yet. Part of him wanted to stop but it felt good to let it all out. Suddenly Aito punched Kai in the face, causing him to fly back onto the ground.

"What was the for?!" Kai shouted.

"You're hurting Jinora!" Aito screamed back. Kai turned and saw Jinora lying on the floor, looking up at him with fear. It hurt Kai more to see her like this than to see her with another guy.

Kai rushed over to Jinora and knelt by her side. "Jinora, I'm so sorry!" Kai frantically apologized.

"What was that about?!" Jinora demanded. Kai turned around and every airbender was crowded around them, waiting intently to hear Kai's answer.

"Uh, can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Kai suggested.

"Fine." Jinora spat. "Help me up." Kai ignored her request of helping her and just picked her up and carried her off. Kai took her to a more spot secluded from any other people and set her down.

"Now will you tell me what that was all about?" Jinora snapped.

"Its that stupid Aito kid," Kai confessed. "He shows up and starts flirting with you and you didn't do anything about it. And then I watched you guys practice and you kept laughing at stuff that he said and I thought maybe you were starting to like him more than me."

"Kai, that is absolutely ridiculous," Jinora protested.

"You haven't let me finish," Kai said. "I also sort of spied on you guys last night. I saw you guys flirting and hugging but when he asked if you and I had a thing you hesitated. So I figured you were gonna dump me today. I let out all my anger and frustration on you and I am so incredibly sorry. I understand if you wanna dump me now."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not going to dump you any time soon," Jinora smiled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Wait, so you don't like Aito?" Kai questioned.

"Of course not!" Jinora exclaimed. "He's nice and all but he's no you." Kai could feel himself blushing.

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"I only hesitated because I was caught off guard," She explained. "I thought he was just being nice to me! I didn't realize he was flirting!"

Kai smiled. So she really was just naïve. Naïve and also perfect in every single way. "Jinora?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change, you're perfect the way you are," Kai smiled. Jinora wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and he held her tightly.

"Oh wait, we can't hug too long," Jinora pulled away and looked around in suspicion. "If my dad sees me I'm absolutely dead."

"You haven't been worried about your dad before though," Kai pointed out.

"Last night my dad yelled at me for half an hour about how boys are absolutely forbidden for the rest of my life."

"Oh," Kai looked around nervously.

"You don't happen to know why do you?" Jinora asked.

"Actually it's a really funny story," Kai answered.

"KAI!"


End file.
